


How can I help you if I can't help myself?

by Na0miN



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Graphic descriptions of gore, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Trauma, jazz hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: the ghosts scream at Klaus so he screams back





	How can I help you if I can't help myself?

He didn't know why he was here this time. it might be 'special training' that Luther still gets that jealous look over, or it might be that Klaus drank all the pain medicine to dull the ghosts so he could get a decent nights sleep and Allison needed some since the last mission where her finger got broken. 

The point was, he didn't know but he wanted out. The walls were closing in steadily and with it was the pale blue forms of the ghosts screaming at him, begging him.

_KLAUUUSS._

Stop.

_HELP US KLAUS._

Please!

_CAN'T YOU SEE US?_

Yes of course he could - there was never any escape. 

_HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL TO US?_

Not cruel, never cruel

_WHY WILL YOU NOT HELP US?_

I can't do anything, I'm only a kid!

_CRUEL, CRUEL BOY!_

No! I'm as helpless as you!

"NO! Please stop, please, please, please" the words were coming out wet in a building sob and he could feel his skin freezing up as dead hands reached through him, searching for the power letting him see them "please, please, please, I can't do anything to help you, I have no power, I'm useless!" unbidden the floating words his father said to him before locking him in this dreadful place before breakfast, came back to him:

_"You have the power, number four if you would only abandon your foolish fear that's chaining you down."_

This time the sob that was previously stuck in his throat bubbled out as fat tears rolled down his trembling face. He couldn't really help them could he?

_WICKED CHILD_

He wasn't wicked he did all the chores father set him and he went to all the missions and he-

_SELFISH CHILD_

And he helped set the table for lunch and he let Allison take the first bath and-

_DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER BECAUSE YOU'RE ALIVE?_

No of course not, what kind of meanie would laugh at someone because they're-

 _DEAD_   _DEAD DEAD DEAD_

_WE CAN MAKE YOU LIKE US_

_WE CAN MAKE YOU FEEL OUR PAIN_

_WE WANT YOU TO FEEL OUR PAIN, KLAUS_

_YES KLAUS LET US FEEL_

_LET US FEEL ALIVE AGAIN_

_FREE US BOY_

The words descended into a howling cacophony, screaming over each other for Klaus to hear their request first - to grant their request like some genie in a bottle.

Maybe it was the hunger of not eating anything since the night before, maybe it was the bone deep cold that was seemingly encroaching on his soul, or maybe it was the fear that drove him to do it, but the next time he opened his mouth it wasn't to reason with the vengeful spirits, nor to beg for the torture to end, no;

it was to  _scream_. He poured out all his fear and anger and frustration and pain into the scream and clenched his fists over his ears and closed his eyes to cover up his personal hauntings as he curled up tighter still in his ball in the smallest corner of the mausoleum, never noticing the bright blue light leaking out from his fists and bleeding out from under the locked doors into the empty unforgiving night.


End file.
